High School Dorm Life
by THE TATTOO ARTIST
Summary: A simple look into the everyday lives of the students of class 1-A, where hilarity, misunderstandings, and just about every anime cliché in the book ensues for the U.A. high school students. May include students of the 1-B class here and there.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:1 Well, this is new for me. I've read daily life fanfics in the past and thought they were good; looking into the lives of your favorite characters outside what they normally do is something I'm sure everyone likes.**

 **Rated T for slight adult themes and Bakugou's incessant swearing all the damn time.**

 **Ch.1 – Steamy Misunderstanding**

Heights Alliance, a dormitory that housed the students of U.A. Academy's Class A-1, the place was everything a dorm could be. Well, except for the additional areas like a gym and game room.

Inside the gym, you could find the usual workout equipment, heroes had to stay in top shape you know and even more so for the students.

It was a weekend and everyone was spending their time either in their rooms, talking to friends, hanging out in the game room or working out on the gym; this was the case for three male students.

First was Rikido Sato, the young man was training his sugar quirk again by lifting weights three times the normal capacity that a regular person could lift. During his workouts Sato managed to extend the amount of time his quirk would last when he consumed 3 grams of sugar.

Next was Midoriya Izuku, the successor of One for All was always in the gym. He still had it in his mind to work harder than everyone else since he wanted to become a hero as great as All Might and reaching that goal would mean extensive workouts to draw out his power to the extreme.

Lastly, we have Todoroki Shoto, he too wanted to become like All Might. His goal was to surpass even his father and show that he was still better. Despite his change in attitude towards his fire quirk, the feelings of hate he shouldered for his father were still present.

After about an hour, Shoto could feel his body's energy reserves going down, this meant that it was time to stop. He knew not overwork himself, so he called it quits right then and went to the showers.

Izuku also ended his workout not too long after. After making his way out of the showers, Izuku headed for his room. Spying a couple of notebooks on his table, he remembered that he borrowed the notebooks from Shoto. After slipping into a pair of baggy dark green pants and his U.A. PE tank top, the young man quickly made a bee line for Shoto's room.

.

.

.

"Thanks again for the notes Todoroki-kun," Izuku said after handing back the notebooks. "I still can't believe how you managed to renovate this entire room though."

Shoto smiled as put notebooks away. "Well, I'm just used to this kind of setting I guess."

"By the way," Izuku said. "Why are you still shirtless?"

Shoto made his way over to his mirror. "I'm checking to see if I'm making any progress, I feel like my muscles aren't growing at all."

Izuku laughed lightly. "I didn't think you were the body builder type Todoroki-kun."

"Not really, I just thought I'd look better as a hero if I was a little bigger." Shoto said walking over to his drawer to get a shirt, but along the way his foot caught on the edge of the tatami mat and slipped forward.

Izuku was directly in front of the guy as he fell, neither one had time to react as Shoto fell on top of Izuku.

.

.

.

.

Yaoyorozu Momo was a little unsure of herself at the moment; she really wanted to hang out with Todoroki earlier that day but since he was working out, she settled to wait until he was finished. When she saw him, walking out of the gym, she gave herself a moment to relax before going to ask him.

Breathing in and out to calm herself, the creation quirk girl made her way to the boy's room. Just before she approached the door, Momo saw Fumikage Tokoyami and Jirou Kyouka were also standing in front of Todoroki's door holding what looked like a couple sheets of paper.

"Hi there Tokoyami-san, Kyouka-chan," Momo said as she greeted her classmate. "I see you two also have business with Todoroki-kun."

The bird faced boy nodded his head. "Yeah, we're just handing him our homework assignment so he can check it out before we pass it in on Monday."

"I see, well, I came to see if he wanted to hang out in the game room." Momo replied.

"Good luck with that," Jirou replied. "I'd really like to see this guy get out more."

Tokoyami then reached for the doorknob and slid the door open.

.

.

.

"Ouch," Izuku said. "That hurt."

Shoto was on top of the greenette after their fall, getting on his hands and knees, he looked down.

"Sorry," Shoto apologized. "Are you alright Midoriya-san."

"I'm alright."

Shoto slowly pushed himself up off the floor while Izuku propped himself up by his elbows.

And right then and there, before the two had the chance to stand up, the door slid open to reveal the smiling faces of Kyouka Jirou and Yaoyorozu Momo as well as the ever stoic face of Fumikage Tokoyami.

"Todoroki-kun," Momo said. "I was wondering if you-"

She stopped herself how as she saw the position the boys were in.

Jirou and Tokoyami's jaws fell to the floor at the sight of what they saw.

Somewhere in all this, Dark Shadow made his way out of Tokoyami's body and also stared shocked at the sight of Midoriya Izuku on the floor propped up on his elbows while a shirtless Todoroki Shoto was in a very close proximity above him.

.

.

.

.

"My my, what do we have here?" Dark Shadow said as he smirked while putting his hand/claw under his chin, making a V shape with his thumb and index finger. "I didn't know you two swung that way."

Izuku and Shoto looked at each before realizing the position they were in.

"Wait!" Izuku yelled.

"This isn't what it looks like!" Shoto said.

The two boys quickly panicked and immediately stood up.

Momo, mouth agape, then reached over to grab the door knob and slammed the sliding door shut.

.

.

.

.

Izuku and Shoto just stood there like a pair of pale stone statues.

.

.

.

.

.

Needless to say, for the next 3 days, Izuku and Shoto desperately tried to clear up the whole misunderstanding with little to no effective results.

Poor guys...

Bakugou, however, was having a field trip with this...and, for Izuku, It was the first time he knocked out the explosion quirk user with a regular punch.

 **AN#1 Well, that's it I guess, tune in next time for more.**

 **PLUS ULTRA**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN#1 People can be very dirty minded at times…that's all I can say here.**

 **Ch.2 – Jirou-san's soft what?**

At Heights Alliance dormitory, the students of U.A. academy's class A-1 live fairly normal lives…well, as normal as it could possibly get for student heroes at least. But from time to time, their everyday lives in the dorm can be as normal as Mashirao Ojiro's room.

Speaking of the tail quirk boy, within his bedroom, Ojiro suddenly sneezed. The boy wiped his nose with the back of his hand. "Is some talking about how normal my room is again?"

Well, enough about that.

Going through and around the dorm, many of the students finally had more free time as a result of their transfer to Heights Alliance. One of these students was Jirou Kyouka. The earphone jack quirk girl loved music and it was something she wanted to pursue in second to her ambition of becoming a hero. Now recently, she had taken on a tutoring role for the others who were interested in playing musical instruments.

During the time they spent together, Jirou had taught Yaoyorozu Momo how to play the piano. She taught Iida Tenya how play the Ocarina, she even taught Koji Koda how to play the flute.

Currently, she was teaching Midoriya Izuku how to the play the guitar, and on and off, the two would spend a lot of time together, no one was bothered by this since she was just tutoring the boy.

Things were pretty normal from there, but one day, Denki Kaminari heard something that lead to another big misunderstanding.

The lightning quirk user also knew how to play the guitar so both he and Jirou took turns teaching Izuku as they saw fit.

One day, Kaminari was making his way to Jirou's room, it was a Friday night and it was the time that the three students had decided on a set schedule for tutoring.

As Kaminari reached for the door knob he heard something behind the door and decided to put his ear closer to listen in to whatever he heard. Why Kaminari did that, he would never know. It was like an unknown force was compelling him to eavesdrop on his classmates.

.

.

.

"You know Jirou-san, I've been wondering about something for a while." Izuku said.

"What?"

"You know when I accidentally brushed up against you last Saturday?"

"Yeah?"

"I couldn't help but notice how soft they felt."

"Yeah, that's true, they are surprisingly soft these two."

.

.

.

'Soft? What's talking about soft? And wait, two? Could she be talking about her-' Right now, Kaminari was blushing and sweating bullets, but the unknown force wouldn't let him stop this or open the door, he could only continue to listen in.

Just then Hanta Sero and Eijiro Kirishima happened to turn the corner and they spotted Kaminari.

"Oi, Kaminari," Sero said. "What are you doing?"

"I think he's perving on Jirou-san's door." Kirishima replied.

Kaminari turned to the tape quirk and hardening quirk users, he put his index finger to his mouth and 'Shushed' the two, he then waved for them to come over while pointing his thumb to the door. He made enough hand signals easy enough for them to understand.

"Midoriya-?" Sero began.

"-Is doing what?" Kirishima finished.

Kaminari 'shushed' them again and just waved for them to come over.

The unknown force was back it again because Sero and Kirishima had their ears up against the door as they joined Kaminari in his eavesdropping.

.

.

.

"Wanna touch them up close?" Jirou asked.

"I-I don't want to impose, I should just get back to our guitar lesson." Midoriya replied.

.

.

.

'Midoriya,' Kaminari thought. 'You're too diligent, just put your hands on them.'

.

.

.

"Come on, don't be shy, I'm giving you an okay." Jirou said in what sounding like a happy tone of voice.

"W-well, I-I if you insist." Izuku said in a shy tone of voice. "Here I go."

.

.

.

'Midoriya,' Kirishima thought with a blush on his face. 'I don't really know if this is manly or not, but you should at least step up your game.'

.

.

.

"Ah~~," Jirou had let out a soft moan. "C-careful, it's sensitive around that area."

"S-sorry, I-I-I got a little c-carried away." Izuku had stammered.

.

.

.

'S-she just moaned,' Sero thought with a gulp. 'That was actually cute there for a second.'

.

.

.

Jirou then laughed. "Haha, why are you blushing, Midoriya? Don't tell me this is the first time you've done something like this?"

"W-w-well, yeah, guys like me don't get the chance to do something like this, even though you said it was okay."

.

.

.

'Midoriya, I didn't know you were so bold.' Mina Ashido thought to herself as she heard this.

'Kyouka-chan,' Yaoyorozu Momo thought to herself while her face turned redder than a tomato. 'I didn't know you and Midoriya-san were this close.'

'Midoriya-kun,' Toru Hagakure thought to herself. 'You and Kyouka-chan make such a cute couple.'

The unknown force was busy again, somewhere along the line, Mina, Momo, and Hagakure found themselves up against the door eavesdropping just as much as the three boys from earlier on.

.

.

.

"Ouch, don't twist them; they're still flesh after all!" Jirou suddenly snapped. "That hurt."

"S-s-sorry, I got carried away again, I should just stop." Izuku stammered in a panicked tone.

"Hold on, try using your whole hand, not just your fingers." Jirou said.

.

.

.

The six students shook shocked at Jirou's forwardness. 'How could she this bold?' All of the thought at the same time while their jaws fell to the ground. They then pushed up even more to try and hear better.

However, because of the combined weight of all six students pushing their ears up against the door, the wooden slab just couldn't bear it anymore and the hinges gave way.

.

.

.

A few seconds prior to this mishap.

Inside Jirou Kyouka's room, she and Midoriya Izuku were sitting opposite of one another on the bed with two guitars and sheet music scattered in between them.

In the middle of the music lesson, Izuku apologized for accidentally brushing up against her and touching her earphone jacks.

Along the way, Izuku found himself getting up close and personal with Jirou's mutant quirk. He even tried pinching the extended body parts but that only got him an awkward moan.

When Jirou asked him to feel the earphone jacks closer to her earlobes, the door to her bed room suddenly caved in.

.

.

.

The six students that fell picked themselves up off the ground to see something unexpected.

Midoriya Izuku was sitting in front of Jirou Kyouka and his hands were on the girl's earphone jacks.

.

.

.

Once the dust had settled, the boys quickly repaired the door and left while the girls stayed to gossi—I mean chat. Izuku left with Kaminari to continue his guitar lessons while Kirishima and Sero just went on about own their business.

"Honestly what was I thinking," Kaminari said. "Midoriya isn't that kind of guy, he's too innocent for that kind of stuff."

"Yeah," Sero said. "Besides, he's training to be a hero, not a pervert."

.

.

.

Jirou laughed as she heard what the girls thought was happening outside her room. "Honestly, why would I let Midoriya do **that**? He's too innocent for that kind of stuff anyway."

"Of course," Momo said. "I guess I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions."

"Still, the thought of Midoriya being so bold as to do it is actually quite a turn on." Ashido added.

"Well," Hagakure said. "I still you'd make a cute couple."

The girls laughed but unbeknownst to them, something actually did happen not too long ago.

.

.

.

Jirou thought back to a Wednesday night when Midoriya had come to her room for his guitar lessons, she told him to just enter and not bother knocking, despite knowing what kind of mishaps they could avoid if he did knock.

But that Wednesday night, Midoriya opened the door to Jirou's room rather quickly, only for the greenette to find the girl topless and in the middle of putting on her bra.

.

.

.

Jirou blushed at the thought. 'Yeah, no one needs to know about that.'

 **AN#2 Well, that's it I guess, tune in next time for more.**

 **PLUS ULTRA**


	3. Chapter 3

**AN#1 I should just rename this fic to Deku's High School Dorm Life…it's more centered on Izuku anyway.**

 **Ch.3 – Yaoyorozu's First Time?**

Yaoyorozu Momo was the most beautiful girl in Class A-1, there was no denying it. All the boys of the class couldn't disagree, and in addition to being beautiful, she was also smart, taking the No.1 spot in all their written exams. Her intellect was also a result of having to study hard for her quirk: she needed to know about inanimate objects down to the molecular structure for her quirk to be truly effective.

But anyway, being beautiful had its disadvantages too; she was constantly harassed by the dorm's resident pervert and midget: Minoru Mineta.

Countless times Momo, and the girls, would catch Mineta doing something suspicious around the girls' bathroom or around their bedrooms. But overall, it was nothing too serious.

For Mineta however, he very frustrated that most to all of his perverted plans keep failing. He needed to come up with something that could get him what he wanted.

.

.

.

Yaoyorozu may be different from the others, but deep inside she wanted to be a normal student as well. One of those steps to becoming normal was to replace the queen size princess bed she had with a normal bed. Despite the bed being overly ornate and decorated to look like a bed for royalty, it was normal enough. At least it didn't have corner pillars and a top cover like the old one.

Another step to becoming or at least trying to understand what it meant to be a normal school girl, Yaoyorozu enlisted the help of Midoriya Izuku for some reason to help understand how to be normal. Although reluctant, the greenette saw nothing wrong with helping a fellow classmate in understand normal societal behaviors.

That is until one day.

.

.

.

Midoriya Izuku was in a bit of a bind, Yaoyorozu Momo was asking him to do something impossible…The very thought of it had him shaking in his red running shoes. He said he would help Yaoyorozu in anything she wanted, but this was almost too much for him.

"I can't do this," Midoriya said. "I'm not sure I'm qualified to something like this, especially to you."

"Please Midoriya-san," Momo pleaded. "I can't ask the girls, and I couldn't think of anyone else who could do this for me."

Izuku rubbed the back of his head, should he do this? Could he do this? All kinds of thoughts started to run around the greenette's head.

"Please Midoriya-san, I'll promise to keep it a secret." Momo pleaded.

Midoriya couldn't say no to that look. And, by some miracle or unknown force behind the scenes the boy nodded his head. "Okay, I'll do it, when do you think is a good time?"

Momo crossed her arms and tapped her chin. "Sunday night should be good."

"Alright," Midoriya said. "I'll see you then."

.

.

.

Unbeknownst to the two, Minoru Mineta was hiding underneath a nearby table using his pop-off quirk balls to stick himself to the underside of the wooden piece of furniture. The short imp of a boy giggled in perverted tone.

"Midoriya, you just gave me an idea."

.

.

.

The week seemed to go by pretty fast and before anyone knew it, Sunday afternoon had rolled by.

Mineta's plan was fool proof…in his mind at least, he knew that this would be good and that nothing short of an unknown force could stop it.

The unknown force wouldn't stop anything anyway, if anything, it would only help and push the situation forward.

.

.

.

Mineta's plan was this: acquire a spy camera from the support course students. Plant it in Yaoyorozu's room somehow. Sit back and enjoy the show.

Mineta's plan of attack had been modified several times throughout the week, he altered the camera several times but it was perfect, a spider-bot. He even managed to connect it to a small battery powered TV screen that he set up in his room. With his plans laid out, Mineta could only wait for Sunday night to come.

.

.

.

Mineta sure was a sneaky bastard, but he couldn't think of how to get the camera inside Yaoyorozu's room, but because of some unknown force, when Sunday night rolled by, the camera was already set up and running perfectly. It was set up in the closet where it offered a perfect view of the bed.

.

.

.

Then it was time, Midoriya was ushered into the room by Yaoyorozu. Mineta smirked in lustful glee. He got a perfect view, and Midoriya was already sitting on the bed. Mineta was still jealous that Midoriya was going to score with the most beautiful girl in their class, but at least he was going to get a front row view of it all.

But right then and there, the other girls of class 1-A burst into the pervert's room and attacked.

A few minutes later, a hog-tied Mineta was on one of the chairs in the common room. Five girls, angry girls mind you, were looming over the pervert with shadowed over expressions.

All the boys sans Bakugou Katsuki, Todoroki Shoto, Yuga Aoyama, Fumikage Tokoyami, Koji Koda, and Mashirao Ojiro were also in the common room waiting what sort of punishment the pervert would receive.

Tetsutetsu Tetsutetsu was also in the dorm visiting Kirishima when caught wind of what was happening. "Does this happen a lot?" The iron body quirk user asked.

"Sometimes," Kirishima replied. "We just let the girls do whatever they want too."

"Although we've put up with your incessant perverted nature from time to time," Jirou Kyouka said. "This has officially put you over the line."

"The punishment we've settled on is something a person like you will never recover from," Mina Ashido added. "And no, there no say in this for you."

"This TV set must be dealt with," Uraraka Ochako said pointing to the television that they took out from Mineta's room. "There's only one thing for it, Kirishima-kun will deal with it."

"Still, it's a shame to just throw this thing out you know." Kirishima said as he gave the TV a small tap.

And there it was, the unknown force had somehow turned the TV on and it showed Midoriya and Yaoyorozu both sitting on the bed.

"It turned on." Sero said.

"Are you sure about this Yaoyorozu-san?" Midoriya asked. "I'm sure there's someone else more qualified to do this other than me."

Yaoyorozu shook her head. "I know, but you're only one I can trust to keep this a secret afterward."

Everyone in the common room stood shocked at the TV screen, but for some reason, the students found themselves huddled around the TV screen, it was like an unknown forc—(AN: Am I overusing this?)

It was like an unknown force had compelled them to watch the goings on between the boy and girl.

.

.

.

On the TV screen, we can see Midoriya standing up and making his way over to the closet, as the boy opened and closed the closet doors, the spy-camera spider-bot tipped over and TV screen went blank.

"Wait, what happened? What's going on?" Jirou yelled.

Mineta's muffled voice came from the chair. Sero went over and took off the tape that he placed over the boy's face earlier.

"The camera must've tipped over." Mineta said.

"Can you fix it?" Kaminari asked.

"I could set it up right again, but while the girls charged in and attacked me in my room, Ashido stomped on the camera's remote."

.

.

.

"Yaoyorozu-san, are you ready?"

.

.

.

Wait, despite the screen going blank, the audio was still functioning.

"Turn the volume up now!" Ashido yelled to which Hagakure did.

.

.

.

"Wait," Yaoyorozu said. "Let me get a little comfortable first."

"Alright," Midoriya said. "Here let me help you."

A few shuffling sounds could be heard and then…

"Okay, I'm ready," Yaoyorozu said. "But go slowly."

"Right." Midoriya said.

A soft sound was heard, it sounded like 'shloop'. The sound was then followed by Yaoyorozu letting out a small cry-like gasp.

"Y-Yaoyorozu-san!" Midoriya exclaimed. "Are you alright? D-did I hurt you?"

"N-no, I'm fine," Yaoyorozu said, she sounded like she was softly gasping for air. "T-that just caught me off guard. Give a minute to catch my breath first."

"Alright."

.

.

.

"Did he? Did Midoriya-kun?" Tenya Iida said with a blush on his face.

"What else could he have done?" Kaminari said. "He obviously *gulp* t-t-took her f-first time."

"Should we really be listening to this?" Sato asked. "It feels like we're invading their most intimate moment."

The girls looked at the sugar quirk user for a second before focusing their attention back to the TV screen.

'Ignored!?' Sato thought. 'Oh well.'

"There's no way I'm missing this, I can use this as blackmail when the time comes." Ashido said.

"I don't share that thought," Iida said. "But Midoriya is a growing boy; he's already 16 as far as I'm concerned."

"Yeah," Kirishima said. "It's only right that he should do this, it would've been unmanly to turn down a girl in this kind of situation."

.

.

.

"M-Midoriya-san, you can continue," Yaoyorozu said in what sounded like a nervous tone. "Just go all the way."

"Alright, here I go."

.

.

.

Despite the volume on max, there were barely any sounds that could heard, the only sounds that were audible were the two shuffling around.

"Man, I didn't know Yaoyorozu to be the quiet type." Mezo Shoji said.

"Midoriya too," Ashido added. "No moaning? Really?"

"They're probably just trying to keep quiet since we're in a dorm." Tsuyu Asui said.

"Yeah, they know that there are other people here so they're obviously trying to keep it on the down low." Tetsutetsu said. "By the way, has anyone seen Kendo? She came here with me but I don't know where she is."

.

.

.

"Kendo-san?" Yaoyorozu suddenly said. "Are you getting all of this?"

"Yup," The giant-fist quirk user replied. "I don't really know why you want to document this on video, but hey, to each his own I guess."

.

.

.

Tetsutetsu stared at the TV screen shocked. "Kendo? She's-"

"-Videotaping them?" Kirishima added when the iron body quirk user tensed up.

.

.

.

"By the way," Kendo said. "When you're done Yaoyorozu-san, I want a go; I didn't know Midoriya-san's hands were this skillful."

"Alright," Yaoyorozu said. "Midoriya-san? You think you can service Kendo-san as well?"

"I'll try," Midoriya said. "I'll just be a few more minutes, are you okay waiting that long Kendo-san?"

"I'll be fine."

.

.

.

Tetsutetsu wanted to run up to the room and stop Midoriya from doing what he thought he was gonna, but for some reason, an unknown force held him in place.

"Midoriya-" Kirishima said.

"Two girls?" Sero added.

"In one night?" Kaminari finished.

.

.

.

As the students continued to stare at the silent TV screen, Yaoyorozu finally spoke and broke the silence.

"Thank you for doing Midoriya san," Yaoyorozu said. "I'm now indebted to you."

"I-I-I-It's alright," Midoriya stammered. "You don't have to owe me anything."

"Forget it Midoriya-kun," Kendo said. "You really change this girl's mind you know. Anyway, my turn."

The students then heard what sounded like cloth, maybe a blanket being lifted up or moved. Next, they heard Itsuka Kendo say this. "Alright, I'm ready, go easy on me alright?"

"Sure thing." Midoriya said.

.

.

.

The unknown force that was holding Tetsutetsu in place suddenly compelled him to run. "Kendo!" Tetsutetsu yelled as he rushed up the stairs and ran to Yaoyorozu's room.

"Tetsutetsu, wait." Kirishima yelled as he too ran to catch up with his friend.

The other students however didn't notice this as they still under the influence of the unknown force.

.

.

.

Tetsutetsu, in his iron body form, was poised to punch down the door to Yaoyorozu's room but the boy was being held back by his friend.

Kirishima, in his hardened body, had his left arm around Tetsutetsu's waist while his right arm was holding back the iron clad arm that was ready to punch the door down.

"Let me go Kirishima, we need to stop them before they get too far into it!" Tetsutetsu yelled. "I have to protect Kendo's innocence, she's not ready yet!"

"Calm down first; let's do this the manly way and knock on the door, not knock the door down!" Kirishima yelled in his struggle.

Tetsutetsu eventually gave in and did exactly as his friend suggested, but as soon as Kirishima let go of him, Tetsutetsu punched the door down anyway.

"Kendo! Wait, please," Tetsutetsu yelled in protest. "I can't let this go-"

.

.

.

.

Back in the common room, Mina Ashido had comical tears streaming down her face as she slammed her hand repeatedly on the TV screen. Apparently the battery of the device had run out and it eventually shut off.

"No," Ashido yelled. "Turn back on please! I need to know what else is going on!"

.

.

.

Back upstairs, Tetsutetsu and Kirishima stared shocked at what were seeing.

"Did we just-?" Tetsutetsu said.

"—misunderstand the situation again?" Kirishima finished.

.

.

.

Inside the room, in front of Yaoyorozu's vanity mirror, Itsuka Kendo was seated with a small white sheet covering her body, while Midoriya Izuku stood behind her with a pair of scissors and a comb in his hands.

Yaoyorozu was standing nearby, her hair was cut shorter and the young girl was looking at a hair styling magazine.

.

.

.

A week later, Yaoyorozu confessed to her classmates that her new style was Midoriya's doing.

 **Before we end, I'd like to say, it was never my intention to make this chapter over 2,000+ words long. The idea of adding in Tetsutetsu and Kendo just came to me last minute. I'm sorry if this chapter was too long, but I just couldn't resist adding in other characters, especially ones from class B-1.**

 **AN#2 Well, that's it I guess, tune in next time for more.**

 **PLUS ULTRA**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN:1 I would first like to say that there are no pairings in this story, relationships will be strictly platonic until I say so.**

 **Ch.4 – Tooru Hagakure: Hiding in Plain Sight**

Tooru Hagakure wasn't bothered when she got naked. I know some of you are thinking that if a girl or person in general, likes being naked they're an exhibitionist. For Hagakure, it wasn't like that, because of the nature of her quirk, it didn't bother her.

Heck the invisible girl's hero costume was nothing more than a pair of shoes and a pair of gloves, everything else was left uncovered…not that she would mind since no one could see anything any way. Sometimes even, when situations called for it, she'd go completely commando like during the battle simulation, the USJ incident, and even the practical exam.

Despite her signature style, Hagakure has gotten herself into some pretty awkward situations here and there.

.

.

.

Students loved the weekends, free from school and academic pressure, the weekend served as a time to relax. However, if you just happen to be a hero student, you couldn't afford to waste a weekend doing nothing. Every single day hero students, well a majority of them anyway, train almost like hell just for the pursuit of their dreams of becoming heroes.

For Midoriya Izuku the weekend gave him time to work on his Shoot Style, he even acquired several books on Hashi no Kenpo, basically foot and kick based martial arts.

Mashirao Ojiro also used the weekends to do martial arts training; he'd even spar with Midoriya just to improve his own fighting skills.

And somewhere along the line, Hagakure got herself involved with the two, stating that she also wanted to learn martial arts.

Midoriya even saw this as a great opportunity to increase his awareness, mostly due to the fact that Hagakure was the best at stealth operations.

.

.

.

Well one day, while training with Hagakure, Izuku got into a very awkward predicament.

It was a Saturday morning, and all the students of class 1-A were doing their usual routines during the weekend. Most of the powerhouses and strong guys like Todoroki, Bakugou, Kirishima, Sato, Shoji, and Koda were in the gym training and keeping up their muscular physiques.

Others who were more on techniques like Midoriya and Ojiro, were training out in the back yard area, this part of the dorm was connected to the common room and provided the students a wide outdoor space for anything that they liked.

As soon as the 10th hour came, the tailed quirk user decided to take a break. Midoriya kept training however. During his training routine, Hagakure popped out of nowhere and tripped the boy. Flat on his face, Midoriya let out an unamused laugh. "Ha ha, Very funny Hagakure-san," Midoriya then got to his feet and saw no one around. "So, you ready for training."

"Yup," The invisible girl said. "I hope you're ready though, ready to kiss the ground again."

"Bring it." Izuku said with a smile.

.

.

.

Hit after hit, Izuku slammed into the ground multiple times. Hagakure was enjoying herself, while Midoriya was still struggling to decipher the girl's fight pattern.

"C'mon Midoriya-kun, you're losing to a girl," Hagakure teased. "I thought this training was supposed to help you?"

Izuku smiled. Yeah, it was true, he came with this training regime to help him raised his sense of awareness on the battlefield, but right, all that he was doing was getting thrown around by the person who he asked to assist him in his training.

"I'm working on it," Izuku said as he raised his legs and did a flip to get back on his feet. "I'll be able to get a least one win before lunch time."

Hagakure giggled. "That's the spirit; we aren't training to be heroes for nothing."

.

.

.

Despite Midoriya setting a new goal for himself, he still kept getting ass handed to him by the invisible girl. Midoriya, however, started piecing Hagakure's attack pattern, he took note of the grass and the girl's foot impressions, and he even went by instinct and tried to follow her shadow, which was difficult since Hagakure would retreat into a shaded area to avoid getting caught.

But eventually, Midoriya finally caught up to Hagakure. Going by instinct, Midoriya reached out where he knew the arm would be and pulled. "Gotcha." In quick haste, Midoriya pulled the girl in as to trip her and push her to the ground.

Midoriya thought he grabbed the girl by her left arm, his plan was to use **his** left arm to reel her in and then use right to grab onto her back and then push her down to the ground. What Midoriya didn't know was that he had grabbed Hagakure's **right** arm.

This small mistake meant that his hand would inevitably reach for her chest…

Back to Midoriya, going by instinct, he pulled Hagakure in close and step by step followed his plan through in his head. "I finally got you." Midoriya said as he smiled while catching his breath.

"Kya~" Hagakure gasped.

"Kya?"

For a few seconds Hagakure stayed silent which bothered Midoriya a little. The greenette loosened his grip on her arm, thinking he might've pulled too hard, but kept his hand firmly(but unknowingly) on her breast.

"Hagakure are you alright?"

"M-migi." Hagakure said softly.

"Migi? My right hand?" Midoriya said in confusion. He looked to where his right hand was, right then and there some unknown force compelled him to squeeze.

As he did so, Hagakure let out a stifled moan while Midoriya felt a squish.

*squish* *squish*

"Huh? Squish?" Midoriya squeezed his hand two more times. That was when he finally realized what he was holding on to. But for some reason, an unknown force kept him in place.

*squish*

As Midoriya squeezed a third time, Hagakure let out a soft moan. The unknown force suddenly left him and all hell broke loose.

.

.

.

"Everyone thinks I knocked him out," Hagakure said. "Do you think I should them the truth?"

"I think it's better if they didn't know about **that** ," Ojiro replied. "We can save Midoriya's dignity in the long run, don't ya think?"

Hagakure nodded her head with a hmm. "Yeah, that would work out for the best any way."

.

.

.

Meanwhile, Iida Tenya was panicked; he was desperately trying to get Midoriya to wake up. Going so far as to slap the boy's cheeks and douse him with freezing cold water. None of which woke the boy.

In Midoriya's mind. 'I-I-I j-just t-touched a girl's b-b-b-b-b-boo-'

For some reason an unknown saw fit to end the chapter right here.

 **AN#1 Well, that's it I guess, tune in next time for more.**

 **PLUS ULTRA**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN#1 A rumor can only be just that…but then again, could it really be the truth? No matter how far-fetched it sounds?**

 **Ch.5 – In and Out of Midoriya's Room**

Recently, a rumor had been going around the halls and classrooms of U.A. But thankfully, it was only dismissed as just that, a rumor.

Good thing too, but for the audience sake it must be made known. The rumor was this, at Heights Alliance dormitory specifically the dorm that housed class 1-A, girls from all classes were seen frequently visiting the dorm for some reason.

Now you may think that this is a weird rumor right? Allow me to elaborate further. The girls weren't just seen in the dorm, moreover they were reported to have been seen going in and out of Midoriya Izuku's room.

Yeah, the rumor, plain and simple, was that Midoriya was apparently offering 'services' for these girls.

.

.

.

"So," Aizawa asked. "We're the rumors true then, Midnight?"

Nemuri Kayama, or Midnight, as she was known, shook her head. "Nope, baseless rumors, I tell you. Kids these days just say anything to get attention you know."

"So what's really going on then?" Vlad King asked.

"Well," Midnight said. "Let's just says this, Midoriya may be a kid, but to me, he's a man in that department."

Aizawa could only grimace knowing that Midnight was probably the worst candidate to send in when it came to matters like this.

The Erasure hero, however, trusted that Midoriya Izuku wouldn't do **that.** Would he?

The Blood hero, however, had several weird thoughts running through his mind regarding the girls under his class.

.

.

.

Well, the teachers were practically of no help. Let's just look into class 1-A's dorm to see what's really going on, shall we?

Thursday afternoon, classes were over and Students were in their dorms, some of the guys were in the common room relaxing with some tea, coffee, drinks and some of Sato's homemade cakes.

A knock was heard on the front door, Iida answered and in walked two girls from class 1-B; . After greeting the girls, Iida pointed them to Midoriya's room.

Iida knew why the girls were there and they weren't really bothered by their presence. But for the other 1-A students, it was new for them to see the girls just take the elevator up to Midoriya's room.

"Hey Class Rep," Kaminari asked. "Is it really okay for those girls to be here?"

"Yes," Iida replied. "They we're asking Midoriya-kun earlier today about his special services."

"Oh," Kaminari said. "Okay, so that how it is."

A couple of seconds went by and then.

"WAIT WHAT!?"

.

.

.

Because of the rumors constantly going the school, Aizawa took it upon himself to dispel these rumors and probably save his class, Midoriya especially, from the biggest misunderstanding ever.

Aizawa, along with the now retired All Might, and Principal Nezu were in the teachers' lounge and were interviewing known girls who had visited class 1-A's dorm for Midoriya's special services.

The interview had started with girls of class 1-A, the ones who started all this by telling other girls of what Midoriya did for them.

Yikes, this was gonna be rollercoaster that Aizawa didn't want to be a part of, be since it was his idea in the first place; he had to ride it out.

.

.

.

Uraraka Ochako.

"So," Aizawa started. "What's really going here?"

The gravity quirk user fiddled with her thumbs. "Uh, sorry Aizawa-sensei, but the girls and I agreed to keep this a secret from the teachers."

"Why is that?" All Might asked.

"We'd rather not have information getting to the pro heroes."

Nezu thought about how to properly approach this. "Well, can you at least tell us what Midoriya-kun is doing for these girls?"

Uraraka blushed. "Let's just say that I've really matured after my session with Deku-kun, I feel like we've also grown closer after what happened."

Aizawa and All Might just blushed at the girl's statement. Principal Nezu chuckled. "You kids these days, always so full of energy."

.

.

.

Jirou Kyouka

The rocking girl only blushed. "Let's say that, I never knew I could my earphone jacks could be used that way." She said while twirling one of the jacks around her finger. "Also, I didn't know Midoriya was that sensitive to being touched."

.

.

.

Ashido Mina

It was Aizawa first time to see the constantly spunky and lively girl act all flustered and embarrassed.

The girl had her hands in between her thighs while she was fidgeting nervously with a lavender tint on her already pink skin. "I-uh-um-I can't say, it's just too embarrassing."

.

.

.

Yaoyorozu Momo.

The rich girl always sat upright with an air of authority about her she was smart and stayed at the top of her class, and she always knew what to say and do, but after the teachers began asking her questions about Midoriya, just like Ashido, she became an embarrassed, stuttering mess.

.

.

.

Tooru Hagakure

It was hard to a good read on the invisible girl, mostly due to the fact that she managed to keep body still the whole time. "W-well," Hagakure said nervously. "All I can say is that my body was really sore afterwards."

This was again met by two blushing teachers and bear/mouse/dog principal who just laughed.

.

.

.

Asui Tsuyu

Aizawa was hoping for a Hail Mary with Tsuyu, she always said what was on her mind. So could she be the one to finally put an end to the rumors going around?

Well…

The stoic faced frog girl was very adamant about saying anything, despite her face turning several shades of red when asked about Midoriya. It was clear that she wasn't going to say anything under these circumstances so the teacher could only let her go.

.

.

.

"This is getting us nowhere," Aizawa said. "We'll need to do more interviews."

"I fully agree with you, but we're gonna need a specialist," All Might said. "I was thinking of asking Shinsou-shonen to help us."

"That is a good idea Toshinori," Principal Nezu said. "But we can't just force answers out from the girls that would be unethical, we'll just have to continue this tomorrow."

With that, we'll to cut thing short. Safe to say, no one really found out what rumors really were. So I guess it's going to be a mystery as to why girls keep seeing Midoriya on a weekly basis.

But let's take one last look into class A's dorm before we go shall we?

"Can you hear what they're saying?" Kaminari asked as he held a glass cup next to Midoriya's bedroom door.

"Shush," Mineta said holding a stethoscope up the door. "I can't hear that well if you're talking too loud."

The two resident perverts were trying to get a grasp of what the hell was really happening by eavesdropping on the door. They weren't sure who was in Midoriya's room right then, but they were determined to get to the bottom of the rumor.

"So if touch here," Midoriya said followed by the girl letting out a surprised Kya~. "It really is sensitive."

"What about here?"

"Kya~"

"Sensitive again."

Mineta had blood gushing from his nose as he heard those sound while Kaminari just froze in shock.

 **AN#2 Well, that's it I guess, tune in next time for more.**

 **PLUS ULTRA**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN#1 Mirio Togata = Tintin**

 **Sorry for the long wait, I've been trying to catch up with the Manga for some time now, but work had me swamped. Also, I've been trying catching up with Hero Academia: Vigilantes, good read highly recommend it.**

 **Also, please visit my page, along with this chapter I published a new BNHA fanfics called 'Bad Boy Deku', a take on what Midoriya would be like he was the bad boy type. Some good things in there, tell me what you think.**

 **Anyway, let's get on with the story.**

 **Ch.6 – Great with Kids**

It was well known that Midoriya Izuku was great with kids; Kota and Eri were two good examples. They looked up not just as a hero but like an older brother figure. This was made more evident when the both kid were enrolled into U.A.'s elementary department.

The two would always be found with Midoriya whenever they had the time. And ever since Midoriya was given legal custody over the two, the three were practically inseparable.

For Izuku, it was a little weird for him to become a legal guardian for two kids. It was hard work taking care of them, although the strain in caring for Kota and Eri was carried by Mandalay and Mirio respectively.

But some days, Mandalay wasn't around to care for her nephew, and Mirio was also busy with hero training despite his quirk being inactive.

It didn't matter anyway since Kota and Eri really grew on him to the point where if neither of them were around he'd suffer small panic attacks just worrying about their well-being.

.

.

.

Today we see Izuku, Kota, and Eri at the Heights Alliance dormitory. The two kids were in the courtyard watching Izuku do his Saturday morning shoot style training.

Kota was holding Izuku's All Might towel while Eri had the boy's All Might water bottle…he's a big fan of the guy, what did you expect? Anyway, after finishing his reps, Izuku took a break and sat on the ground next to the kids.

"That was awesome," Eri said. "Your form's getting a lot better too!"

Izuku smiled and took the towel that Kota handed him.

"Yeah," Kota said with smile. "I bet you'll be able to beat Bakugou one of these days."

Izuku smiled sheepishly.

From inside the dorm, the girls were watching from various angles; through the windows looking out the courtyard and from the balcony that also overlooked the courtyard.

It really amazed them that Izuku was so great with kids, at first Kota hated Izuku, well he hated all of them, but for the water quirk user to have turned a complete 180 it just astounded them. And for Eri, they also thought she liked Mirio from the third year class, but it amazed them that she would cling on to Midoriya more than the blonde.

.

.

.

When it came to social understanding, Kota was a relatively normal kid, he understood that when his aunt signed Izuku as a joint legal guardian, he was signed like sibling.

Eri, however, because of her situation, she was a little more socially awkward but that was because her exposure toward society was very limited. Very limited.

The only thing Eri understood about legal guardianship was that if someone was her guardian she had to call him of her papa and mama respectively. This would in turn lead to some very awkward moments when Izuku had no choice but to take her to class as a tag-along.

Let's one see example shall we?

It was a pretty normal school day for the U.A. students, well as normal as it could get for hero students, but the day was fairly uneventful. Expect for Izuku, after the fiasco between Chisaki, many students learned about the young girl, Eri. They were kept in the dark about quirk however. All the students knew was that she could heal wounds and that she was virtually inseparable from either Midoriya Izuku or Togata Mirio.

In their classroom Izuku couldn't help but blush whenever Eri would address him as 'papa'. It was one of those days when Kota wasn't around; he would sometimes stay with Mandalay just so he could train his newfound water quirk.

It was around the lunch period when Izuku became a hot topic around the school, he was pretty much the center of the whole school's attention simply because of this.

Izuku was lined up to get his lunch with Eri by his side, as Izuku got his usual bowl of katsudon something caught Eri's eye in the form of a strawberry tart, one that had whipped cream and all the fixings.

Tugging on his coat sleeve Eri pointed to the tart. "Hey, papa, what's that?" She said with the most curious look on her face.

"PAPA!?" Came the reactions of quite a few students with hearing range.

Izuku's face turned redder than his necktie, but he forced down his embarrassment and introduced Eri to the dessert.

"I have to advise against that Eri-san," Tenya said. "You'll need to eat something more substantial first before eating dessert."

"I can't have it? Why?" Eri said as she began tear up.

Upon seeing this, a third year student took pity on the girl. "Oh come on, Iida-san, she just wants the tart. Don't be heartless."

"H-heartless?" Tenya recoiled in shock. "I'm not heartless; I just think that, as a growing child, Eri-san needs something else before the tart."

Eri was now sobbing, she hugged Izuku's right side and buried her face into the greenette's coat. "Papa, I just want the strawberry tart."

Everyone in the vicinity who saw this could feel their hearts being wrenched, they couldn't help but feel bad for the kid; she just wanted a dessert after all.

In the end Eri had got the dessert she wanted.

While Izuku sat down to eat his lunch, he could hear students muttering about his relationship with Eri. 'So this is what it's like when I mutter?'

Iida Tenya sat next to Izuku also muttering about how unworthy he was when it came to the well being of a child. Yeah, he was far too dejected to notice anything else in his personal space.

Eri stared at the tart with pure fascination, without any hesitation the young girl dug her fork into the dessert and slowly raised a small piece to her mouth. Eri's eyes widened and surprise and her mouth curled into a big smile. "Oishi!" Eri said with the cutest look she had on her face.

'KAWAII!'

"Hey Deku-kun," Ochako said as she sat down in across the boy at their usual table. "Hi Eri-chan, enjoying your tart?"

"It's delicious, mama."

Before we get to anywhere else, let's put a little bit of context to this. Ochako had voluntarily asked Izuku if she could help with Eri with anything. This included simple things like helping the young girl bathe and helping her get ready for the day.

Eri didn't want to be separated from Izuku at first, but since he trusted Ochako, Eri slowly grew to liking the gravity quirk user as well. So much so that she even called her-

"MAMA!?" Came the reactions of every single student with hearing range.

Uraraka Ochako was practically a tomato for the rest of the day.

.

.

.

"Aniki," Kota said as he pulled on Izuku's pant leg. "I'm hungry."

It was a weekend and Kota had Izuku all to himself. Mirio had free time and this opportunity to teach the young how to read and write.

'Aniki?' Katsuki thought.

Most of the other boys who were there smiled, Midoriya made a great older brother figure to Kota.

"Alright, let me whip up a little something," Izuku said as he went into the kitchen. "I hope you like katsudon, because it's the only thing I know how to cook well."

"I love katsudon, it's my favorite!" Kota said with glee.

"Oi, brat," Katsuki said. "What's the big idea calling Deku 'Aniki'?"

Kota just glared at Katsuki. "Urusei, Baka-hatsu (A play on words. It sounds almost like Bakuhatsu which means explosion.)" Kota said he hid behind Izuku.

"What did you call me, brat?" Katsuki growled.

All Kirishima Eijiro could do was hold back the explosive teen.

The others just sweatdropped. 'Midoriya's really great with kids, I just can't say the same for Bakugou.'

Katsuki eventually just gave up and sat next to Iida who was still in slump from dessert fiasco.

 **AN#2 Well, that's it I guess, tune in next time for more.**

 **PLUS ULTRA**


End file.
